The Neverborn
"The Neverborn" is the second episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2017. It was written by David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Alan Taylor. Plot Jaime leads his men; Jon reunites with his brothers; Sansa contemplates; Arya heads north; Sam seeks truth in myth; Tyrion voices his mistrust. Summary In Dorne ... At the Wall ... In the North ... In the Riverlands ... In Oldtown ... Beyond the Wall ... Recap : Main: The Neverborn/Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Transcript : Main: The Neverborn/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * Brandon Stark (Flashback) * Lady Ashara Dayne (Flashback) * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (Flashback) * Princess Elia Martell (Flashback) Deaths * ... Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Joe Dempsie as Gendry Guest Starring * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollet * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Vladimir Furdik as the Night King * Frank Hvam as Citadel maester * Bella Ramsay as Lady Lyanna Mormont * Sean Blowers as Lord Wyman Manderly * Tom Varey as Lord Cley Cerwyn Cast notes * 21 of 24 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. * Joe Dempsie (Gendry) is restored as a starring cast member commencing with this episode, having been absent since "Mhysa." Notes General * The episode title is a reference to the Neverborn, the name of the White Walkers in George R.R. Martin's original draft of A Song of Ice and Fire. * King's Landing and the Twins appear in the title sequence but not in the episode. * The credits theme is the third track from Game Of Thrones (Music From The HBO Series) ''by Ramin Djawadi titled "Goodbye Brother." In Dorne * ... At the Wall * ... In the North * ... In the Riverlands * ... In Oldtown * ... Beyond the Wall * ... In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, ''The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Cersei Lannister: ... '''Jon Snow: ... Gallery ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7